


In which Kankri Vantas does some studying for his matesprit

by theprinceofbrokenhearts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceofbrokenhearts/pseuds/theprinceofbrokenhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri logs on to Cronus' computer and decides to do some studying on human bedroom culture. Cronus enjoys Kankri's findings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Kankri Vantas does some studying for his matesprit

Kankri Vantas was a determined troll, eager to please his matesprit, even if he couldn't quite seem to please any of the other trolls. He took his time, gathering his information on this subject as painstakingly carefully and slowly as he would in any other situation. He took his time searching through his lovers internet history, looking for any of the more...human-esque kinks that the other may desire. He already knew that Cronus enjoyed using his mouth, but through searching he learned that the taller male had a thing for being tied up. "Oh goodness, I do hope that it is him he wants to have tied up. I could **not** deal with being bound in any way." The Cancer murmured to himself, heaving a heavy sigh.

Upon further searching, Kankri found a couple other things he could use to his advantage in pleasing the other, quickly going about finding the right things. A nervous, stutter-filled conversation with Porrim later, and he had the proper things to execute his plan. A couple of simple, leather binds, and a lovely red blindfold. 

One day, Cronus came home from his usual antics, a pleased yet surprised look gracing his features when he saw Kankri inside his hive. "Hey, Kanny, you decidin' to come give li'l ol' me a visit? I appreciate it." he murmured, looking him over as the shorter troll walked over to him, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Kankri took a deep breath before speaking, keeping his voice steady dispite his nervousness. "Yes, Cronus, I have something that I have been working on, and I would like to share it with you. Come up to your room with me, dear?" he said politely, taking the violet bloods hand and leading him to his room with a smile.

Cronus followed easily, expecting Kankri to read him one of his speeches or tell him about a new issue that had recently come to light in the others mind. What he was not expecting, however, was Kankri to pull him down into a rough kiss and push him down onto his bed. Cronus wasn't complaining, though, kissing him back and easily falling back on to the bed, pulling Kankri with him.

Kankri quickly took control of the situation, breaking the kiss to pull off Cronus' shirt, and leaning up to whisper in his ear. "Will you flip on to your stomach for me?" he asked quietly, moving so he was no longer sitting on top of the other. 

Cronus nodded, flipping over on to his stomach licking his lips. Kankri stood, going to grab the blindfold and the bonds, quickly slipping the blindfold on to the other and smiling. "Jest relax, Cronus." he said, slowly guiding the others hands behind his back. "Feel free to tell me to stop." 

Cronus shook his head, smiling and biting his lip. "Nah, chief, just keep goin'..." he murmured softly. Kankri nodded, tying his hands and kissing between his sholderblades. This was going to be a wonderful night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is my first little ficlet on here, just to get some content up! CronKri is one of my otp's so I hope you guys enjoyed this.  
> also sorry for the lack of actual sex, i just wanted to get something up. don't worry, i will have real smut up eventually


End file.
